Extreme High-Definition Wrestling
Paris, France |brands = EWF Demolition |shows = EWF Demolition |ceo = Phillip Phillips |music = N/A |parent = N/A |formerly = EWF HDW |opened = September 10, 2011 |closed = N/A |reopening = N/A |episodes = 7 |employees = Phillip Phillips John Laurinaitis Kevin Nash Leon Young |founder = Leon Young |key_people = Phillip Phillips Leon Young Kevin Nash |owner = Phillip Phillips Leon Young Kevin Nash (Co Owner) |president = Phillip Phillips Leon Young |booker = Phillip Phillips |folded = N/A |website = http://ehdw.forummotions.com/ |wiki = http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Extreme_High-Definition_Wrestling}} Extreme High-Definition Wrestling (often abbreviated to EHDW) is an e-federation that was created after EWF (Extreme Wrestling Federation) and HDW (High-Definition Wrestling) merged to create one e-wrestling federation. History EHDW was created after Extreme Wrestling Federation's owner, Phillip Phillips, agreed to merge his e-federation with Leon Young's e-fed, High-Definition Wrestling. It was very successful at the start, due to already having many members. However, later on, Young had to resign due to many other real-life issues, and Phillips assumed control of the fed himself. While working on it by himself, he decided to change the name of the HDW show that stayed with the fed, Invasion, to Carnage. Later, he also made Austin Cross the GM for Demolition and Anton Hinston the GM for Carnage, so he could still have a little extra help. However, Anton later quit. Phillip began to search for a new GM, but two people wanted the position. To compromise, he made one the GM (Kevin Nash) and the other the COO (Jim America). However, it was later found that Jim America was plotting to take down the federation (presumably out of jealousy), so he was quickly fired. Later, former EHDW (coming from the HDW side of EHDW) owner, Leon Young, returned to EHDW. He came back with 'The House of Domination', a stable consisting of Brock Lesnar, Ezekiel Jackson, Big Show, and himself. However, he later quit again, refusing to rejoin for unknown reasons. Finally, Phillip Phillips convinced him to rejoin. Though he dropped 'The House of Domination', he will still be competing normally and is scheduled to debut at Pay Day ''I. Before their second PPV, ''Hardcore Halloween, some backstage politics began brewing in EHDW. Many members demanded that Phillip Phillips stepped down in his position as CEO, due to finding it "greedy" and "egomaniac" that he put himself in a main event match at the PPV. Phillip refused, and they requested he at least make the Carnage GM, Kevin Nash, co-CEO. He was reluctant, and still is unsure whether or not to do so. Eventually, the conflict mildly cleared up, but there is stil the occasional backstage argument. Later, the CEO decided to remove one of the shows; running two was too much work. After a vote, it was decided that Carnage ''would be removed, while ''Demolition remained (at its usual time). Eventually, Austin Cross had to leave. However, John Laurinaitis came to take his place, starting his own new brand, EWF. The first champions for EWF become Phillip Phillips (Television Champion) and Zeke Nero (United States Champion); Sean Masters had already debuted the EWF Championship before the brand's inception. However, Sean Masters was later injured, thus vacating the title. At Seasons Beating Kevin Nash Return stating that he was The New Co CEO/Owner of EHDW. He later cost Former GM Jeff Jarrett the EHDW World Champion match against Randy Orton. Orton had to Give up the title due to a Career Threatening injury. The EHDW World Championship is Now Vacant but Nash announced that Ten people will be competing for it at BreakDown! Events Flagship Event *''Uprising'' (February) Annual Pay-per-views *''BreakDown!'' (January) *''Mayhem'' (March) *''Gold Rush'' (April) *''Bloodbath'' (May) *''Rebellion'' (June) *''Extreme Warfare'' (July) *''War Zone'' (August) *''Meltdown'' (September) *''Hardcore Halloween'' (October) *''Pay Day'' (November) *''Season's Beatings'' (December) Roster Staff *Thor Jørgensen (CEO) *Phillip Phillips (off-screen CEO) *Kevin Nash (co-CEO & GM) *John Laurinaitis (GM) Demolition *Alex Jester *Anton Hinston *Chris Jericho *Christian *CM Punk *Daniel Bryan *Dolph Ziggler *IDM *James Storm *Jeff Hardy *Jordan Spearson *The Dark Angel *Wade Barrett EWF *Cody Rhodes *Cole Scorpio *Jesús Gutiérrez *John Laurinaitis (GM) *Levikhan *Maximilian Jacobs *Michael London *Phillip Phillips *Scot McKenzie *Sean Masters *Zeke Nero Tag Teams & Stables *Fortune *Nexus *The Syndicates *Victory, Inc. Demolition Championships EWF Championships Crossbrand Championships